Os Rockets, os Shippers e os Antis
by DeLoreanBR
Summary: Jessie e James são encurralados e interrogados pelos seus fãs, mas tem gente querendo estragar a festa… Cóntem Rocketshipping mas não no contexto usual!


OS ROCKETS, OS SHIPPERS E OS ANTIS  
  
DeLorean (29/05/2004)  
  
FanFiction.Net ID: 1883219  
  
Classificação: G - Comédia - Pokémon  
  
Traduzido de "Team Rocket vs. the Rocketshippers"  
  
Friezaess (28/08/2001)  
  
FanFiction.Net ID: 386271  
  
=======================================  
  
Nota do autor: Oh sim, Eu, Friezaess, estou escrevendo outra paródia estúpida! De qualquer forma, o anime Pokémon me pertence eu vou processar a Nintendo e TV Tokyo por roubarem meus personagens! Mwahahaha! cof! Ok, Pokémon não me pertence. Graças a Deus, porque senão seria uma série totalmente distorcida! Agora, com vocês, a história!  
  
Jessie, James e Meowth vinham descendo a rua até um ginásio pokémon.  
  
Jessie: "Então, por quê você acha que o chefe nos chamou para um ginásio em vez do QG da Equipe Rocket?"  
  
James: "Não sei. Talvez ele mantenha algum pokémon raro ali."  
  
Meowth: "Ou talvez alguém esteja pregando uma peça em nós!"  
  
James: "Mas quem faria uma coisa dessas?"  
  
Jessie: "É! Os pirralhos não fariam isso, e Cassidy e Butch estão na prisão."  
  
O trio chega ao local e uma garota de dezesseis anos vestida com um sobretudo está lá para recebê-los.  
  
Friezaess: "Sejam bem-vindos, Equipe Rocket!"  
  
Meowth: "Quem é você? E onde está o chefe?"  
  
Friezaess: "Oh, er, lá dentro! Sigam-me."  
  
Friezaess os leva para dentro do ginásio. Como as luzes estão apagadas, lá dentro está um breu, e os Rockets têm dificuldade para achar o caminho, mas chegam até o centro do ginásio.  
  
Jessie: "Por que as luzes estão apagadas?"  
  
Friezaess: "Você quer luzes? Então tá! LUZES!"  
  
Ao seu comando, todas as luzes se acendem - e os milhares de pessoas sentados nas arquibancadas ficam de pé e gritam.  
  
Equipe Rocket: "Mas o quê…?!"  
  
James: "Quem são essas pessoas?"  
  
Friezaess fazendo uma pose: "Nós somos… os ROCKETSHIPPERS!"  
  
A platéia grita ainda mais alto, e Friezaess tira seu sobretudo revelando sua camiseta onde lê-se 'Jessie James Forever'  
  
Jessie: "Rocket o quê?"  
  
Friezaess: "Rocketshippers! Somos pessoas que acreditam que vocês dois" - apontando para Jessie e James - "estão ambos apaixonados um pelo outro, ou possuem sentimentos românticos ocultos que vocês devem expressar!"  
  
Jessie e James: "O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ?!!"  
  
Meowth: "Eh… Eu acho que isso é entre vocês!" - sai de fininho.  
  
Jessie: "Espera aí… o chefe não está aqui, está?"  
  
Friezaess: "Não! Era só uma desculpa para trazê-los e fazer algumas perguntas."  
  
Membro da platéia #1: "Vocês sentem atração entre si ou o quê?"  
  
Membro da platéia #2: "Quando vocês vão se casar?"  
  
Membro da platéia #3: "Como vocês arranjam tempo para sexo com uma agenda tão ocupada?"  
  
Todos olham para o Membro #3, que é ninguém menos do que…  
  
Friezaess: ASH?!!  
  
Ash / Membro #3: "Eh heh!" - gota  
  
Jessie e James estão olhando furiosos.  
  
Friezaess: "Ahn, de qualquer forma, eu acho que a maior pergunta é: Vocês se amam?"  
  
Jessie: com muita raiva "Ora, sua garotinha insolente! De onde você tirou essa idéia?"  
  
Friezaess: desapontada - "Bem, vocês ficam muito em contato físico, parecem muito apegados um ao outro e passam cada e todos os dias juntos! Para não mencionar todos esses episódios Pokémon Rocketshippers."  
  
Jessie e James: "Episódios Rocketshippers?"  
  
Friezaess: "É! como 'Sagrado Matrimônio' e 'Pokémon Shipwreck'!"  
  
Membro da platéia #4: "Eu me lembro de como Jessie se recusou a abandonar o James em 'Pokémon shipwreck'! Que nem Rose e Jack de Titanic!"  
  
Todos: "Awwww!" - exceto Jessie e James.  
  
Jessie: "Dá um tempo! Isso não prova nada! É claro que eu faria aquilo para o meu melhor amigo!"  
  
James: "É! E também, como ela poderia me amar se me deu um monte de bofetadas?"  
  
Membro da platéia #4: "Mas ela fez isso justamente porque te ama!"  
  
A platéia grita - Jessie e James: ¬¬   
  
Friezaess: "E quanto ao final de 'Sagrado Matrimônio'? Todos nós vimos o jeito que vocês olharam um nos olhos do outro!"  
  
James: "Então você está querendo me dizer que nós não podemos nos olhar sem estarmos apaixonados?"  
  
Membro da platéia #5: gritando "E QUANTO AO MANGÁ?!! VOCÊS SE LEMBRAM DO MANGÁ?!!"  
  
Jessie: "O mangá? Que mangá?"  
  
Friezaess: "Ah é, claro, como eu pude esquecer! Bem, no mangá japonês, vocês não apenas estão apaixonados como também estão casados e esperando um bebê!"  
  
A platéia vai ao delírio.  
  
James: "Isso não prova nada, é só uma história em quadrinhos do Japão!"  
  
Membro da platéia #6: "Mangá, você quer dizer!"  
  
James: "Que seja!"  
  
Membro da platéia #7: "Eu escrevi mais de uma dúzia de fanfics Rocketshippers, e vocês sempre acabam se apaixonando no final!"  
  
Jessie: "Ora, me poupe! E… ei, eu me lembro de você! Não é você quem deixa um de nós feridos ou mortos em suas histórias apenas como desculpa para nós ficarmos juntos?"  
  
Cerca de mil pessoas: "Quem, eu?"  
  
Jessie: Cai no estilo anime.  
  
James: "Ouçam pessoal, eu não sei de onde vocês tiraram todas essas idéias, mas… ei… o que é isso?"  
  
O chão começa a tremer, e então de repente uma parede é arrebentada, espalhando concreto e Rocketshippers ao redor. Pelo buraco, um grupo enfezado entra no ginásio.  
  
Friezaess: "Oh não! são os… os…"  
  
Friezaess e a platéia: "OS ANTI-SHIPPERS!!!"  
  
Líder dos Anti-shippers: "Isso mesmo, seus Rocketshippers miseráveis! Nós viemos para endireitar as coisas por aqui!"  
  
Anti-shipper #1: "É! Estes dois não estão apaixonados, são apenas amigos!"  
  
Anti-shippers: "É!"  
  
Rocketshippers: vaiando.  
  
Líder dos Anti-shippers: "E sobre todas as vezes que Jesse bate em James, e as vezes que James fica incrivelmente gay?"  
  
Membro da platéia (Rocketshipper) #5: "PELO AMOR DE DEUS, E QUANTO AO MANGÁ?!!"  
  
Os Anti-shippers e os Rocketshippers começam a gritar um com o outro. Alguém dá um soco no outro e alguns segundos depois os dois arqui-rivais estão no maior quebra-pau.  
  
Friezaess: "Seus Anti-shippers desgraçados! Deixem alguns para mim, pessoal!" Corre até o tumulto para distribuir seus socos "Preparem-se para a encrenca!"  
  
A vasta maioria dos Rocketshippers e fãs da Equipe Rocket: "Encrenca em dobro!"  
  
Partes do lema da Equipe Rocket podem ser ouvidos entre os socos, chutes e pontapés.  
  
James: "Isto não é bom!"  
  
Jessie: "É. Temos que dar o fora daqui!"  
  
James: "Mas aqui tem milhares deles! Estão bloqueando todas as saídas! Nós nunca vamos conseguir passar por eles, e o pior, se essa maluquice não parar agora, pode se espalhar através do país inteiro!"  
  
Jessie: "Acho que você tem razão…"  
  
James: "Então como nós vamos fazer eles pararem?"  
  
Jessie: suspiro "Só há uma maneira, James."  
  
James: "Você quer dizer…"  
  
Jessie: "Eu temo que sim. Vamos acabar logo com isso."  
  
Jessie e James começam a se beijar apaixonadamente no meio do ginásio.  
  
Membro da platéia… qual era o próximo número? Ah sim, #8: "Ei todos, olhem aquilo!"  
  
O silêncio toma conta do ginásio, exceto por…  
  
Friezaess: Mais do que um pouco ferida e batendo a cabeça de um Anti-shipper contra a parede "Tome isso! Tome isso!" - percebe o silêncio - "Ahn?" - solta o Anti-shipper e olha espantada O.O  
  
Jessie e James: continuam se beijando.  
  
Líder dos Anti-shippers: " … uau. Eu… acho que vou embora agora."  
  
Anti-shippers: olham para Jessie e James extremamente desapontados, e começam a ir embora.  
  
Rocketshippers: em silêncio por um momento… então começaram a fazer um enorme barulho de felicidade.  
  
Friezaess: "Yeah! Eu sabia!" - pulando de alegria.  
  
Jessie e James: percebem que os Rocketshippers estão muito ocupados comemorando para prestar atenção neles, e saem de fininho do ginásio. Correm o mais rápido possível até uma floresta convenientemente localizada para se esconderem.  
  
Jessie: "Aquilo foi muito esquisito!"  
  
James: "Eu não sabia que existiam pessoas com tanto tempo livre à disposição!"  
  
Jessie: "É… isso faz você pensar sobre a sociedade de hoje em dia. De qualquer forma, é melhor voltarmos para o balão. Provavelmente Meowth está esperando por nós."  
  
James: "Tudo bem. De qualquer forma…"  
  
Jessie: "O quê?"  
  
James: "Você beija muito bem." - sorrindo.  
  
Jessie: sorri de volta - "Você também não é nada mau."  
  
Jessie e James: seguram as mãos e vão embora em direção ao pôr do sol.  
  
Friezaess: observando de longe, comendo pipoca - "Yes!" - para o leitor - "Eu te disse, eu te disse, eu…" - engasga com a pipoca - "Cof cof cof!" - fica azul e desmaia.  
  
FIM  
  
É isso que o Rocketshipperismo faz com eles! 


End file.
